To Choose the Future
by Amase
Summary: Raditz had a secret, a daughter he left to a pride of Lions. When he returns, she is a growing girl. Now she must choose, will she stay with her pride, or join her father in the hunt for Surviving saiyans? DBZ/ Lion King Crossover. R/R please! COMPLETED!
1. From Power to Memory

I do not own Dragonball Z or the Lion King, or any of their characters, but any other characters that aren't in those cartoons are copyright ME. This is a DBZ/Lion King crossover. This is my first fic! Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Loud cries shook the planet as numerous saiyans ran for spacepods, pushing, shoving, and even killing for one. Why? The once powerful, and populated planet Vegetasei had begun to crumble under the Saiyans' feet. You'd expect that only high ranking saiyans could reach a pod, but amazingly, a low- class warrior was quite close. Raditz was holding his wife Anya by the hand, and unlike most saiyans, they were granted with extreme speed.  
  
Raditz's feet were but a blur as he speeded to the deport station. Suddenly, they felt the ground split underneath them, and Anya slipped into a crevice. She held onto the edge with one hand, for in the other, was a baby girl.  
  
Anya's hand was slipping fast, so she quickly handed the child to her father.  
  
"Hurry Raditz! Get out of here! Save her!!!!"  
  
"No! Anya!!!!"  
  
Anya delivered a smile of bravery, and let go of the crevice. Raditz watched her disappear into the shadow of the crevice.  
  
Raditz's eyes swelled with tears, but there was no time for grief. He sped to the Deport station, and found nothing but empty cargo spaces. As he fell into despair, he noticed another saiyan running towards him.  
  
"Do you need a pod?" she asked?  
  
Raditz's eyes immediately lit up. "Is there one?"  
  
"Yes, mine," the woman replied. "Follow me."  
  
She led him to a pod in great condition for flight. Raditz then looked at the woman through narrowed eyes.  
  
"You'll die, you know that."  
  
"Hey, you have a daughter, you need this more than I do"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Malia Katherine"  
  
"Well Malia Katherine, I'll never forget your generosity and bravery."  
  
Malia Katherine smiled and helped him in. at that moment, the planet gave a violent shudder.  
  
" GO NOW! Frieza's attack has penetrated Vegetasei's core!"  
  
The pod door shut, and the planet began to erupt in flames. The pod then asked for a destination. Raditz was panicked.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT FREAKIN' PLANET! JUST GO!!!!!!!" he shouted punching in random keys. At that, the pod sped off, and Raditz watched Malia Katherine's image disappear.  
  
He left not a moment too soon for moments later, he watched with tear- filled eyes, as his planet became but a memory. 


	2. Sad goodbyes, New Beginnings

The pain of the loss of his Planet was a crushing blow to Raditz. Even now, he cannot tell how long the trip had been to Earth. He supposes it was about a week.  
  
On a lone rock in the middle of the savanna, a Lion with a golden mane saw a fiery ball come hurtling towards the waterhole of his territory. 3 other cubs witnessed this, the clever one, Kovu, the brave one, Honu, and the smart one, Kindu.  
  
"What was that?" questioned Kovu. "Simba, what was it?"  
  
Simba looked to the cubs, and back towards the waterhole. "Lets find out."  
  
Raditz staggered out of the pod, still carrying the little Saiyan girl. He noticed four creatures coming towards him, and speaking every known language in the universe, he asked, " I need help, will you help me?"  
  
Simba, being a lion who was very generous and hospitable, nodded. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I will be," he replied. "But my wife has died, and I have not the resources or money to raise my daughter. Can you take care of her? At least until I return?"  
  
"I believe my mate and I could-"  
  
"We'd be happy to," interrupted a sleek young lioness. "I am Nala, and we'll gladly help you."  
  
Simba chuckled. "Never lets me finish my sentence. But before you go, please rest. It is but dawn, and you should spend the day resting. You can depart at dusk."  
  
Raditz indeed took Simba's advice, and spent the day resting on Pride Rock, observing his surroundings and playing with his daughter.  
  
Raditz departed that night, and tearfully kissed his daughter goodbye.  
  
As the pod door closed, he said, " Her name is Kira."  
  
The pod flew into the air, and the lions watched the air around its flush into them. Simba looked on amazed at Raditz's love for his daughter, even willing to give her up for A better life then he could've given her alone.  
  
He then heard a whimper from the little Saiyan as she stretched her hands towards the air and cried out.  
  
"Dadda! Dadda!" she cried as tears slipped down her soft cheeks. "Dadda! Come back Dadda!" "Aw, its ok Kira, your Dadda's coming back, don't you worry. We're gonna take care of you until he gets back, and we'll have lots of fun! Ok?" Simba said to her.  
  
At that moment, Nala walked up to the little cub and put out a loving paw to her. She dried Kira's eyes and picked her up by her cloth-like diaper and carried her to Pride Rock, and into the family den.  
  
Inside the den was another cub, Nala's own daughter Inishu. Inishu scamped up to her mother and began to nip at her ears.  
  
"Hi momma! Who's the kid?"  
  
"Your new little sister," Nala replied as Simba walked in behind her.  
  
"Treat her as a member of the family Inishu, until her father returns," Simba continued.  
  
"When's he comin' back papa?" asked Inishu.  
  
Simba sighed and looked out into the stars. "I don't know. Someday."  
  
At that, Inishu went over to her mother, and Nala put the two little ones inside the hole between her forepaws as she lied down. Then she sang a lullaby to the little ones.  
  
The cubs were asleep before she finished.  
  
Nala looked at the Saiyan girl she now called her own, and thought carefully.  
  
She wondered if raising this new little bundle was going to be complicated, after all, she was not a lion. She was simply going to have to live by the lion culture, but of course, she would tell her the truth, she could not live like them.  
  
Nala looked up to see Simba walking out of the cave. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Getting a little fresh air. I'll be back. You get some rest."  
  
Nala smiled. "Don't be too long."  
  
Simba sat at the foot of Pride Rock, and looked intently at the stars. He heard little footsteps behind him, and saw the little, tan cub Honu walk out towards him.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" asked Simba  
  
"I was thinking," answered Honu.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The furless cub. What's gonna happen to her? She's gonna grow connected to this family, and when her father gets back, what if she wants to stay here?"  
  
Simba looked into the eyes of the curious little cub and replied. "She'll have to choose, for God made the sun, God made the rain. But one can never be both. You have one life to live. choose it well."  
  
Honu looked confused, and Simba smiled down at him.  
  
"You'll understand one day."  
  
Simba then walked into the den, and little Honu watched him go. He then looked back up to the sky, and smiled.  
  
"I'll help you choose that life Kira." 


	3. Growing up

15 years passed by slowly, and the Saiyan infant Kira, grew under the hospitality of the Lions, her temporary family. Since she was of such an amazing race, she grew quite powerful and clever. She was sleek and quiet, making an easy steal of meat, or whatever she desired.  
  
At a young age, she watched humans who camped and toured the savanna, and since there was a resemblance, she learned to walk and talk like them. But she never left her home.  
  
At a very early age, she stole clothes from the camps, and the most recent, being a cammy-like shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. They grew ragged and torn, for she always was doing something to get herself into trouble!  
  
Kira became an experienced huntress, making a series of weapons to take down the families' meal, always receiving the highest gratitude. She hunted boar, antelope, wildebeest, and impala, always the best for them.  
  
Of all things, she gained friendship. Simba was doubtful she'd ever receive it, due to the fact she was different. But he truly had nothing to fear, for as soon as Honu befriended her and played with her, the other cubs felt just as obliged to. But even through all the friends she made through the cubs, she was much closer to Honu.  
  
Honu had grown kind and friendly towards Kira, and a bond grew between them. Though Honu's appearance earned him the name "Maneless Honu," for only a tuft of long, black mane grew from his tan head. But Kira paid no attention to his so-called "abnormality." The two became practically inseparable.  
  
Kira was foster daughter to the King and Queen of the Pridelands, and to this, everyone referred to her as the princess. But Kira did not feel she could take on that name, for she was not a blood daughter to them. Inishu tried to rid her thoughts of that minor detail, but it was hopeless. She finally gave up trying to change Kira's thoughts.  
  
On one occasion, after a great feast, Kira had decided to go off by herself and do some thinking. Her mind had always been based on this thought the minute Simba told her: When was her father coming? She sat down by the waterhole, and cupped her hands to get a drink. As she sipped the water, she heard a rustling noise. Her keen saying instincts kicked in, and she released a low, steady growl. Almost instantly as she turned around, a pair of yellow eyes retreated. She thought it was her imagination, and returned to the water. Suddenly, an enormous Cheetah sprang out of the grass, and attacked her with full force.  
  
Honu, Kovu, and Kindu heard the commotion from the waterhole, and they raced over to see what was going on. They arrived on the scene, to see Kira wrestling with the unusually large Cheetah. They were about to enter into the fray, when tey saw Kira release enormous waves of energy through her body. She then extended her hand, and through her palm, a yellow ball of energy appeared. She released it, and it smothered the cheetah into flames. It was incinerated, and turned to nothing but black ashes.  
  
The Lions' mouths dropped open, each one blinking continuously, wondering what they just saw actually happened.  
  
"What did you do?" asked the confused Kindu.  
  
"What's going on down here?" asked Simba approaching with several lionesses.  
  
"Kira incinerated that Cheetah! Look, that's all that's left!" exclaimed Kovu pointed to the pile of ashes.  
  
"Is this true Kira?" asked Simba through narrowed eyes.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to," Kira stammered. "It was an accident!" She lowered her head in shame, wondering what type of witchcraft she had used.  
  
"Everyone! Please don't panic! This is not Kira's fault! It is part of her growing up," Simba said calming down the other lions. "Kira? Come with me."  
  
Kira was relieved to know it was nothing serious, nor any sort of witchcraft, but worried as to what her King might say to her.  
  
They reached the top of Pride Rock, and Simba motioned for her to sit next to him.  
  
"Kira, I understand what you did today was not your choosing. It was a form of energy your kind uses in battle to defeat your foes. They are called, Ki blasts."  
  
"Ki blasts?" Kira asked confused.  
  
"Yes, that, as well as your releasing of waves of energy through your body. That is a form of defense, as well as raising your power level."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Kira asked.  
  
"Your father told me to warn you of it if it happened to you. You should be able to control it now, but nonetheless, I want you to take special precautions. Don't fall into any sort of rage with the other lions. I don't want them hurt, nor do I want you hurt. Save this power for extreme emergencies, and never against another member of the pride."  
  
"Ok, I'll be careful," Kira said.  
  
Simba smiled, and put a loving paw over her shoulder. " Let's go to sleep. You must be exhausted." "I'll be in in a sec. I want to do some thinking."  
  
"Ok, but be in before the moon's rays meet Pride Rock."  
  
"I will." Kira replied.  
  
Kira sat thoughtfully, thinking about the many questions left unanswered in her mind. Who was her father? Why had he left her? When was he coming back? Who was she? What was she? She pondered this for a while, until she noticed a dark figure speed towards Pride Rock. She looked over the edge, only to see him disappear. She was confused then suddenly, heard a swishing sound behind her. She looked behind her, and saw.a man.  
  
He wore armor, with a chest covering blacker than the night sky, and chest plates of the darkest brown. He wore a sort of lens over his left eye, that was beeping and showing numbers as he looked at her. He had fine toned muscles that carried large battle scars, showing he was a fighter. His eyes were charcoal black, ever so intense and focused. His hands showed signs of scorches and scars, but had a strange noting about them. She knew these hands. But the most noticeable part of his appearance was his dark black hair. It was just like her own long, black, shaggy hair (which she kept in a ponytail, but it still draped over her face.) Why was he so familiar? Then it hit her. Wrapped around his waist like a belt, was his tail.  
  
Kira looked up wide-eyed at him. He was like her!  
  
The man smiled a warm smile, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I've missed you." 


	4. Ready to Learn

Kira was trapped in a number of mixed emotions. She was hardly able to focus as he spoke to her. Looking up, with tears streaming down her soft cheeks, she managed to say, "You're like me."  
  
"Well of course. Fathers tend to pass on their traits to their children." Raditz chuckled.  
  
"You're my father?" asked Kira just barely making sense of what Raditz just said.  
  
Raditz looked upon Kira and smiled warmly. He gave a simple nod of his head, and put a hand on her trembling shoulder.  
  
Kira's emotions were finally released through all the years of waiting, and embraced her father with tears streaming.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," Raditz whispered to her, stroking her long, black hair.  
  
"Simba said you'd come someday. He said you'd come as a great firing ball in the sky, and teach me all I've lost.and forgotten."  
  
"Simba spoke truthfully. I will teach you all you need to know, and I can finally call you my daughter once again."  
  
"Kira? What's all the commotion?" came the voice of Simba.  
  
"Simba? Simba is that you?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Raditz! You're back! Wow, all this waiting and you've finally returned!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry I kept you waiting," Raditz chuckled.  
  
"Come in, come in, you must be freezing out here! Come inside the cave. You must be exhausted from your journey." Simba said invitingly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I could use some shuteye," Raditz yawned. He turned to Kira and spoke to her. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. First, we rest."  
  
Kira agreed, and the three of them went into the cave. And for the first time in 15 years, Kira slept beside her father, ever watchful of her, even in his dreams.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The following day, Raditz explained the history of the Saiyan race. He spoke of the first Saiyans to be recorded in histroy, down to the last minutes of the Planets being. He then spoke of Saiyan fighting techniques, and mastering Ki blasts. At one point, they went through a vigorous training together, raising their fighting levels, and showing Kira the true art of fighting.  
  
Then, he had to explain the hardest thing to her. What happened to her mother, and why Raditz had to leave her. At one point Kira popped the question: What had he been doing for 15 years?  
  
The answer was hard to give. He didn't want to tell her that he'd been scouring planets of their native life, all for an extremely low pay of 12 credits a planet. It was even harder to tell her he had been doing it for the key suspect in the destruction of their home planet. Lord Frieza.  
  
After a day of training, while the two were chatting in the fields, Raditz pulled a small capsule from his pocket.  
  
"What's that? asked Kira curiously.  
  
"You'll see," Raditz replied with a tricky grin on his face. He threw the little capsule on the ground, and it became engulfed in smoke with a small pop.  
  
When the smoke cleared the capsule had been replaced with a large cabinet used for storing clothing. Raditz opened this cabinet to reveal to sets of armor.  
  
The first pair of armor had a navy blue undersuit. The armor was plateless white armor, that carried a strange symbol on it.  
  
The second set of armor had a black undersuit, and the armor had a beautiful set of reddish- orange shoulder plates, with the same symbol as the first set of armor.  
  
"These are for you," Raditz said pointing to the armor. "I was out at the very spot where our planet once sat. There was so much debris scattered within at least a five mile radius of the area. I found the armor and undersuits scattered in different areas around the planets former place. Those symbols are the symbols of royalty. They were unwanted by the Prince, so I was allowed to keep them."  
  
"Wow," Kira whispered in amazement.  
  
"Oh! One more thing," Raditz began again. He opened a drawer on the lower half of the cabinet, and removed a scouter of ocean blue. "This is also for you. One of the more advanced scouters."  
  
"Thank you father. Thank you for everything," Kira said hugging her father.  
  
"Heheh, thought you might like it," he said smiling.  
  
Kindu was cleaning himself on a small rock below Pride Rock, when he noticed Kira approaching. She was in her new armor with shoulder plates, and Kindu called everyone down.  
  
"Wow, Kira! You're wearing Saiyan stuff!" Kindu exclaimed.  
  
"Looks stylish," Inishu joked.  
  
"I give it a.9.2," Kovu said,  
  
"Works for me," Honu chuckled.  
  
"Thanks, I suppose the judges approve," said Kira with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Kira felt proud as the entire Pride roared approval to their Pride member and friend. For the first time, Kira was proud to be different. 


	5. A Rumor, a Secret

Howdy Ya'll! Here's chapter 5 of my fic. Wanna thank Icehistoric for her idea on the Prince entering this story. You'll see him soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A rumor had begun to spread across the vast universe. It began as a secret, a detail no one wanted to know. The question remained unanswered to many. Was it true? Did the Kindolians, the once most feared race of the universe live on?  
  
The answer was a little of both. Yes, a band of them did live in Quadrant 9 ( two solar systems from our own.) And yet, they had no planet whatsoever. To tell the truth, not even 20 still existed.  
  
The Kindolians had a dark past, being that their planet was destroyed by a Saiyan. That Saiyan was none other than Raditz, scouring Planets for pay to take his daughter and support her. He wiped out their Plant and animal life, and pretty much wiped out their race. He blasted Kindolia apart, and a mere 12 of them escaped in time. These twelve wanted revenge on Raditz. Him, his daughter, the Planet he inhabited.  
  
The Kindolians had green skin with darker green spots covering their body. Their eyes were a piercing red, and their tails carried sharp spikes on the end. These last few worked for the Dark Lord Frieza, so they wore the traditional soldier armor. Some say their appearance was enough to kill the weak.  
  
A buffed up Kindolian stormed down a narrow corridor until he came to an automatic door that opened for him to enter. Peering through a window was an incredibly large Kindolian with his arms crossed.  
  
"Have you located the Saiyan's whereabouts?"  
  
"Yes Master, Karus. He has been spotted in Quadrant 7 on the Planet.Eeyarth?"  
  
"Earth you fool! Yes, I've heard of that one. Much plant and animal life. Never liked that planet. Are the other 10 soldiers preparing?"  
  
"Yes Master. They are currently in the training station building power. They will be ready for departure in approximately 2 days."  
  
Karus continued to stare blankly into deep space, his thoughts on the one Saiyan that ended the lives of his friends and family.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Karus grabbed his son by the hand and the two plunged into a ditch. He put a hand over his son's mouth, he looked outside the entrance and saw Raditz laugh as he blasted the Natives into pieces. He heard a woman scream as a blast penetrated through her abdomen and saw her entrails spill over the ground. He shuddered as he crouched lower and lower into the ditch, then heard the voice he dreaded to hear.  
  
"Hide and seek 'eh? Well, Olly Olly Oxen free!!" shouted Raditz as he grabbed his son from his hands.  
  
"NO!!! DON'T!!"  
  
Raditz tossed the boy over his hand, and he landed hard about 100 yards away.  
  
Karus ran to his son, who died upon impact. With tears running down his cheeks, he looked into Raditz's eyes with pure hatred. What truly shocked Karus was the look in Raditz's eyes. A look of pity and shame met Karus' eyes of anger.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just doing my job."  
  
At that, Raditz turned around and headed to one of the untouched cities.  
  
Karus fell into a rage holding his son.  
  
"SAIYAN!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! WITH ALL MY HEART MY SON, YOUR DEATH WILL NOT BE IN VEIN!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
A tear trickled down Karus' cheek as he remembered the horrid moment. The moment that shook and tortured his mind for 10 years. The moment from which he kept planning, calculating and organizing the plan that would avenge his son, and put the Saiyan and his loved ones through the most unspeakable death imaginable. All it took was time.  
  
"Prepare the ships for departure Sandom. We will leave in 2 days."  
  
"Yes Master. It shall be done."  
  
"It ends here you dirty Saiyan. I will avenge my son, taken so wrongly by your heartless hands. I will smite you, and enjoy your gasping scream."  
  
Out in the Training Station, other Kidolians roared and cheered as Sandom delivered the news of their leader, Karus.  
  
Revenge was near, and it would be sweeter than ever. 


	6. To Confront a Saiyan

It was late afternoon in the Pride lands, so the Pride had begun to eat their evening meal. Kira had used a Ki blast over a pile of sticks ans twigs to create a fire to cook the meat for the lions to try. She was constantly begged to make fire from then on.  
  
Kovu was casually cleaning himself, and remembering every morsel of the delicious meal when Kira approached him.  
  
"Goooolly Kira! That fire sure made the wildebeest mmm mmm good! Hey! Why the serious look? Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kovu, it's nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that, I'm not as dumb as half our prey around here!"  
  
"I don't know Kovu, I feel like something's wrong," said Kira with a look of worry.  
  
"Well what could be wrong? Look around you! Everything's the way it should be!"  
  
"I know that, but I have a feeling someone.. or something is coming..someone who wants to hurt us."  
  
"Like who? Nobody I know has anything against you! You haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
It hit Kira like a smack in the face. "That's it! I haven't, but my father used to scour planets and destroy them! Remember? What if someone is coming trying to seek revenge on my father?"  
  
"Hey, relax Kira, how could they find us? And even if they did, don't forget how strong your dad is! If he took out their entire planet, what makes a couple of the natives any different?"  
  
"Good point," Kira remarked. "They really isn't any reason to worry. They couldn't find us."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Silently, and almost completely unnoticed, two six passenger ships landed on the evening grass of the Pridelands.  
  
Sandom was the first to step out of one of the ships, he face in a deep smirk.  
  
"Looks good Sir." "Excellent. Everyone! COME FORTH!"  
  
10 soldiers exited from the two ships, and stood firm in front of their master.  
  
Karus paced back and forth in front of them as they stood perfectly still, not even blinking.  
  
"You know of why we are here! The suffering we have gone through, the pain that caused it. And you know who is responsible don't you?"  
  
"RADITZ!!!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"Good," he hissed. "He took away your homes, your families, your friends, everything you all dear!" he barked as he heard slow steady growls escape through them. "He must suffer the consequences, and from what I know, he has a daughter, and little native friends here. Well I want them all dead!! Do you hear me!? EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!!"  
  
They all released shrill roars as they threw their hands in the air, each hand carrying a large laser gun.  
  
"Lets get started then," he hissed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inishu was chatting with Kira at the bottom of Pride Rock as dusk broke in the Pride Lands.  
  
"You seem a bit uptight today Kira. Are you alright?" Inishu asked with concern.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me."  
  
Inishu looked a bit concerned, but decided to drop the subject.  
  
Honu was walking out of the den when he bumped into Kira and Inishu talking.  
  
"What are you up to Honu? It's a bit late to be out on business," said Kira.  
  
"Nah, just goin' down to take a walk. I'll be back within the hour. If not, send a search party!" he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be sure to do that," said Inishu sarcastically.  
  
Honu sprinted out onto the fields and looked around. Everything was quiet and peaceful. The stars were glittering, and the moon was dominant with it's white light that smiled in its reflection in the waterhole. The grass was dancing to the rhythm of the evening wind, and it brushed against Honu's tan fur. It was so peaceful.  
  
Suddenly, a Ki blast shot into the air and exploded, alarming Honu. 12 creatures appeared below the blast snickering. Honu took a step back, then turned and raced back towards Pride Rock. He sounded the emergency call, to alarm the others.  
  
Inishu and Kira's conversation immediately came to a halt as they heard Honu sound the call of danger. They immediately took action and prepared the others.  
  
Kira slipped into her plated armor and bolted towards Honu's signal.  
  
Honu raced for his life, as Kira raced alongside her King to his aide. They saw commotion up towards the jungle entrance, so they sped even faster.  
  
Honu became surrounded by the armored creatures as they drew their weapons upon him. Then, a large one stepped in front of all of them.  
  
He was green with dark green spots, and he wore armor with dark blue chest plates, and ice blue shoulder plates. He wore a blood red cape that made his appearance even scarier.  
  
"Well my little friend, you looked frightened. Well, don't be, this will only take a second," he said preparing his gun, his voice pure evil.  
  
Honu closed his eyes for the upcoming blow, as he heard Kira's loud call of assistance draw close to him. He sighed with relief as Karus looked up from what he was doing, only to be knocked off his feet by Kira's hard kick.  
  
Karus angered by his fall looked up to see the Saiyan girl standing over him, and then behind her, Raditz appeared.  
  
"YOU!!" he shrieked with rage.  
  
"Karus!" Raditz exclaimed alarmed as he pressed a button on his scouter. "HQ this is Raditz! We have a code 6 on planet Earth I repeat, a code 6!!!! Send backup!!!"  
  
Karus then leaped up and knocked Raditz off his feet. Raditz fell to the ground stunned from the hard blow.  
  
"Kira! Help the others! I'll take care of him." Raditz said getting to his feet.  
  
Kira turned around when she heard a shrill cry come from Inishu.  
  
"NO!" Kira cried.  
  
Kira sprang at Inishu's attacker and knocked him out with a single punch. Kindu approached and signaled her to go on and help the others.  
  
She fought off the Kindolians that attacked her, then heard a loud yell from her father. She turned to see him on the ground holding his abdomen in pain. Kira then focused her attention on Karus and saw him turn to look at her.  
  
"Your turn," he snickered.  
  
Kira then leapt up onto the branches of an enormous tree until she reached the top, then hid herself there.  
  
Karus reached the top and looked for her. He saw nothing, but didn't get off his guard. Suddenly, Kira jumped from a low branch and grabbed him around the neck. He reached his hands back thrust her forward, causing her to smash into a tree. She picked herself up, and the two were locked in fists of fury. Kira punched and kicked Karus, and Karus punched and kicked back.  
  
With blood seeping from her lip, and cuts and bruises exposed from her torn undersuit, Kira continues her vicious battle with the Kindolian leader. He threw her into a branch end, causing her to cry out at the extreme pain. Somehow, she managed to rise, and continued her fight. She saw Karus pull out his weapon, and while he prepared to charge it, she slipped it out of his hands. Surprised, he saw her aim it at him. He then chuckled. She didn't know how to use a laser weapon!  
  
"C'mon kid, lets go, shoot me!" he laughed.  
  
With a tricky smile on her face, Kira took the gun and threw it down the tree.  
  
"I'm not like you," Kira growled.  
  
At that, Karus cried out in rage and attacked her with full force. Kira tossed him backward to the trunk of the tree, and he glared menacingly at her. She returned the vicious glare along with a slow growl.  
  
Karus then jumped onto her and started to punch her continuously. She managed to grab his hands and and hold them, and flipped him over the edge of the tree. He screamed as he plummeted towards the ground, and smashed into the huge boulder at the bottom of the tree. Kira looked over the edge in pity and shame as a gentle breeze caused her hair to sway. 


	7. Loss and Gain

Karus' body lay limp on the boulder, blood seeping down the end of the boulder, to gruesome for words. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, that Karus, leader of the few remaining Kindolians, one of the most feared creatures in the entire universe, was dead.  
  
Kira used the last of her strength to jump down to the bottom of the huge tree, and meet with her friends. Raditz approached his daughter and motioned to put her arm around his shoulder.  
  
Kira declined help, and walked over unassisted to the body of the Kindolian leader. She couldn't help having the least amount of pity on the poor thing. Observing the body, she heard hard breathing in front of her. She looked up to see Sandom with his left arm nothing but a gory stump, and blood pouring from countless wounds. With a glare in his eyes, he leapt at the now weakened Kira, and prepared to deliver the fatal blow.  
  
"LONG LIVE KINDOLIA!!!!" shouted Sandom with his hand in a knife like form.  
  
As Kira stood weakly and prepared to fight, a hand in a long, white glove punched at Sandom. Sandom flew backwards as a short Saiyan flew in front of Kira to block Sandom's blows.  
  
The Saiyan wore armor with white chestplates and light brown shoulder plates. His tail was neatly wrapped around his waist, and his jet-black hair stood up and looked like a great flame. The Prince himself had shown up on the battlefield.  
  
Sandom, shocked and confused, stood up to confront Prince Vegeta. He jumped at Vegeta, and the two were locked in a fistfight. Vegeta managed to dodge one of the blows, and gave Sandom a hard punch in the abdomen. He then shot a blast that penetrated Sandom's heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Vegeta looked at the pitiful body and kicked it over a hundred yards away. He then turned back and looked at Kira, who was holding her arm tightly as blood seeped down. He walked over to her, and did the most generous thing anyone ever knew him to do. He stretched out his hand, and donated his energy to the battle weakened Kira.  
  
Within seconds, Kira was completely healed. Due to her father's teachings, she knew of Vegeta's arrogance, Pride, and his merciless reputation.  
  
"Why did you help me?" asked Kira through narrowed eyes.  
  
The Prince who had turned around, looked back at her. "Because you are one of the most amazing Saiyans I've ever seen. Even in the face of death, you were prepared to fight to the end, no matter what the cause. It's been a long time since I've seen a Saiyan with a gut like that."  
  
Kira smiled, too proud to speak.  
  
Vegeta turned around and stretched out his hand one more time, but this time, to fix up her battered armor.  
  
"I remember declining to take that armor. I remember your father was the one to keep it. I must say, it ended up on one of the most qualified wearers I've ever seen."  
  
Raditz walked up to the Prince and bowed to show his respect. "It is an honor to be in your presence your highness. But I am curious why you are the one who came? You could've sent one of our other Elite brothers to do the job!"  
  
"Of course I could've! But it's been a while since I've seen a decent fight. I knew I could use the excitement as well as the action."  
  
"Yes, of course your Highness."  
  
"Well," began the Prince. "I suppose I should be on my way then. New assignments will be posted tomorrow."  
  
He turned to look at Kira, who was looking back at him with a smile on her face. "Well, good luck kid. Though I hardly think you'll need it."  
  
At that, the Saiyan Prince flew off to his pod, which was near Pride Rock.  
  
Kira was watching him go, as she felt a nudge at her hip. It was Kindu. He long, shaggy black mane was draped over his face, though his tears were plainly visible over his dark red fur.  
  
"What is it Kindu?" asked Kira with concern.  
  
"I suggest you come see Inishu, Kira," said Kindu with his head bent low. Because I don't think she'll be leaving that spot again."  
  
Kira suddenly felt like she'd been punched in the face. She followed Kindu over to Inishu's side, and Kira looked helplessly at her. For there, in the back of her neck, was a scorched hole in the back of her neck. It had taken out her jugular. She was bleeding to death.  
  
Kira held Inishu's paw in her own trembling hand, and spoke softly to her.  
  
"Hey there," she said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hey, well this sure stinks doesn't it?" she whispered breathing heavily, trying to take Kira's mind away from the soon-to-be-loss.  
  
"Oh Inishu..." she whispered between small sobs. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Kira," she said comfortingly. "It is destiny that has chosen my fate. It is not for us to decide what to do. We can only wonder what will become of us. My time has come, and I accept it without question."  
  
Kira bent her head down as a gentle rain began to fall. It soon turned into heavy rain, that drenched Kira and her family.  
  
"It's time for you now, to meet with destiny. You are the heir Kira, I always saw it in you...and I'll always be watching."  
  
Kira shook her head as Inishu's paw went limp, and she took her last breath. Kira began to sob as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and amazingly, the Prince stood there, his face serious, and yet shedding some pity.  
  
"I felt the atmosphere change here. I felt death drawing near."  
  
Kira looked away from the Prince and down to her dead sister and friend.  
  
The Prince spoke to her. "I know I am seen as merciless and heartless, but today, I feel some sort of pity on you Kira. You are a very great warrior, and you show no fear. Thus, you must never show fear to meet destiny. It is your time now." He said with a smile.  
  
Kira stood up, and with her family and the Prince, she walked to the foot of Pride rock. The rain fell even harder now, as Kira looked to the ground, and then to the sky. She saw the image of her sister appear through a hole in the clouds, and with great strength, release all her power and delivered the call of victory, and of new leadership.  
  
Down below, Vegeta stood next to the Prince, who spoke firmly. "I see a lot in this girl Raditz," Vegeta said. She will be a great warrior, but she needs to grow up with the one thing no Saiyan has ever learned.  
  
"What would that be?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Love." Vegeta replied. "She finds strength in love Raditz. Never deprive her of that."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
At that, the Prince took off once again, and everyone watched his pod, a blazing ball of flame, fly into the sky like a great shooting star. 


	8. In the End

Two suns and moons passed by slowly for the young Saiyan. She seemed lost in her own world over this time, but still kept up to her usual duties.  
  
On one sparkling morning, Kira was sitting next to Honu when her father approached her.  
  
"You ok Kira?" asked Raditz.  
  
"Huh?" mumbled Kira after what looked like she was daydreaming. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Raditz sighed as his scouter began to beep repeatedly. He pressed the button over his ear as an image of a bald Saiyan appeared in the green lens.  
  
"What's up Nappa?" Raditz asked looking into the lens.  
  
"Big news Raditz!" Nappa exclaimed. "In Quadrant 4 there's a report of a band of Saiyans inhabiting one of the planets!"  
  
Raditz jumped up from the boulder he was sitting on. "What?! Are you serious? How many are there?"  
  
"At least 50 of them. There are females too, so the race will be prospering!"  
  
"YES!!" Raditz exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Raditz we need you back at the base in a few days. You and I are gonna check it out. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Raditz said. "Raditz, over and out."  
  
Raditz shouted and hollered into the air. "WOOOO HOOOO! Do you know what this means Kira? The race lives on! We will prepare to leave in a few days!"  
  
"What?" Kira asked confusedly. "I have to leave?  
  
Raditz sighed deeply and looked into Kira's piercing green eyes.  
  
"Kira, you and I both know that this was a temporary home for you. We were going to leave soon anyway. You must return to space with me and the other survivors to find a new home. It is time you hung around others like yourself."  
  
Kira bowed her head towards the ground. She then looked up to her father, and back towards Pride Rock, the only home she ever knew.  
  
"Father, I know now the responsibility and strength that every Saiyan possesses in the depths of his heart. But I belong here in the Savanna...it's my destiny. I need to protect my family, as they protected me as an infant. You as well know the burden of my responsibilities here."  
  
Raditz looked at his daughter, a great smile spread across his face. "I'm glad to see how committed you are to protecting your family, and willing to uphold the responsibilities that you have here. I'm very proud of you."  
  
Kira smiled and hugged her father. "Please come and visit."  
  
"As often as I can," said Raditz with commitment.  
  
That night, Raditz stood outside his pod, and kissed his daughter goodbye. He noticed tears running down her soft cheeks, so he wiped them away with one of his great fingers.  
  
"There is no need to cry my daughter," he said comfortingly. "No matter where in the universe I may be, my spirit will always live in here."  
  
He picked up her trembling hand and placed it on her chest. Right over her beating heart. She hugged him one last time, and Raditz stepped into his pod once again.  
  
The Lion clan watched the great ball of fire sly into the air, and Kira looked at it with an enormous smile on her face, until it was farther than the stars.  
  
Later on, as Kira sat at the foot of Pride rock, she heard Honu approach behind her.  
  
"You Ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking."  
  
" 'Bout what?"  
  
"If I chose the right life, if I've chosen the right future. If this truly is my destiny."  
  
" It's always hard to choose the future huh?"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Kira chuckled.  
  
"Kira, let me tell you something that someone once told me. God made the sun, God made the rain. But one can never be both. You have one life to live. Choose it well."  
  
Kira smiled at Honu, and they looked into the stars with diamond eyes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there ya go! That is the end of Kira's story, To Choose the Future! The number of good reviews determines whether they're will be a sequel or not. So please read and review! 


End file.
